The butler a legend
by Innocent clown
Summary: Legend of zelda AU. Ai and her family buy a manor that once housed all kinds of beings. Now it's in ruins and only one of those beings remain in the manor. What happens when he is called on to save the owners? Will one ever be able to speak again? AU!Pssm!LinkxMute!OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the butler, reawakened.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ, I own my characters and plot, the AU I'm using was created by: courage of awesome, u/4525669/. Check out the one done by this person, it's frickin epic! Anyway onto the story.

"Majora, it wasn't your sisters fault that your mother died now leave her alone." My father told my black haired and red eyes brother.

I stared into the distance not really looking at anything. I watched as the forest started to become even more dense as we drove on.

"Dad where are we even going?" Majora asked bored by the ride.

"We are going through the Lost Forest to the manor of the Sun." Dad said. I looked at the black haired green eyes man when he said that.

My name is Ai. I am a Hylian so I have pointed ears, my eyes are topaz yellow and are very serious looking, by what most people tell me of course, I have white hair given to me by my mother, and I am seventeen years old. I sighed and popped in my headphones and listened to some music, mostly Lost Forest and Hyrule field from the games inspired by our legends. I noticed a decrepit manor looming closer.

"Are we there?" I wrote down on my white board.

"Yes dear." My dad said smiling since I haven't been able to speak since the accident. My dad stopped the car and was approached by a man who I could tell was Geurdo. He had red hair and a dark tan skin.

"I think his eyebrows are his hair..." I thought as him and my father talked.

"Alright just be careful something awful happened in the Sun manor don't get hurt." The man said his voice deep before he left in a very pricy looking car. I sighed and followed my father inside as he unlocked the door. It was even worse on the inside, things were missing, dust and cobwebs covered everything, and I mean everything, paint was pealing and chipped everywhere, and the electricity need rewiring.

"Dad this place sucks I want to go home..." Majora stated bluntly.

"You are home dumbass..." I wrote to him. He glared at me. I shrugged off his response and wiped the board clean.

"Murderer." I heard my brother mutter.

"It's a bit of a fixer uper but this is the chance for a new life do get used to it kids." Dad said hugging both of us around the neck.

I looked at a spider web.

"I can live here." I wrote down earning a chuckle from Dad and Majora smiled. My dad checked his watch.

"Ai me and Majora are going into castle town to get supplies and building material for the manor can you stay here?" Dad asked. I gave him a thumbs up. He chuckled and left.

"Sis... I'm sorry, I've been an asshat but Dads right time for a new life." Majora said before leaving. Leave it to him to have a 160 degree turn in attitude. I sighed as I heard the car doors slam and then the car leave. I looked around and stopped up at the giant chandelier.

"It will be such a beautiful manor once it's back up to tip top shape." I thought smiling. I started walking through the manor and I suddenly felt like something was pulling me towards the basement. I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. I found a piece of wood and used that. I got the door opened but at a cost, my hand had been sliced by the wood I had used to open it. I went inside somewhat scared but mostly calm.

What I saw, I didn't expect. A skeleton was laying on the floor. I silently screamed not being able to make a sound.

"Who the fuck keeps this in their basement?!" I thought before the door slammed close. I jumped and heard an evil chuckle resound through the room.

"Well, well, well seems as if this manor has new owners." A males voice said flamboyantly. I gasped as my chin was grabbed by a white haired man with almost white lipstick on.

"Ahh stranger danger! Stranger danger!" I wrote on my white board. He looked both confused and angry at that.

"Can't you speak you little whelp?" He asked.

"Oh because I have short hair I'm automatically a whelp?" I asked him using my white board.

"And no I can't speak due to a terrible accident."

The man blinked at me for a second.

"So no one will be able to hear you scream? Excellent." He said before a pain went through my arm. If I could scream I would but all you could hear was my ragged breathing.

"Mmm~ your blood smells delicious." The man said.

"What are you, more importantly who are you?" I wrote.

"How rude of me, I am the demon lord Ghirahim, my dear you are in very deep trouble." He said his tongue coming out of his mouth and going near the deep gash he made in my arm.

"Ghirahim, I wouldn't do that if I was you.." Another males voice rang out.

"Ahh the early sky child, how pleasant to see your face, almost exactly like the other sky child but not quite." Ghirahim said before hoisting me to my feet.

"Let my lady go." I heard the voice say as the bones on the floor started to rattle.

"Why should I butler?" Ghirahim asked tauntingly. I winced as his grip on my arm tightened. I saw something black and white attach itself to Ghirahims neck.

"You may kill me but others will be after her early sky child." He said before disappearing. The bones were gone and all that was in the room was a giant wolf that had such beautiful Aquamarine eyes. It came over to me and I passed out. When I came to I was laying on the floor of the main foyer.

"My lady your awake." I heard the male voice from earlier say. I looked and saw a man around my age sitting cross-legged next to me wearing butler clothes. He had dirty blonde hair, pointed ears, and aquamarine eyes. I sat up and noticed my arm had been bandaged.

"Did you do this?" I signed to him. He looked confused and I face palmed.

"Of course most people I meet don't know sign language..." I thought looking around for something to write on. I repeated the question in the dust.

"Yes I did my lady." The man said.

"Thank you." I wrote to him smiling lightly. He smiled and nodded.

"I am the butler of the manor after all, I should've taken better care of the place but.. No one came to buy the manor so it fell into this state." The man told me. I nodded in under standing when I heard the sound of a car park outside.

"Must be my brother and father..." I wrote.

"Oh, well let me introduce my self, my name is Link and I am the butler." He said. I gave a silent laugh.

"Ai." Was all I wrote before going to find my white board which was still in the basement. I found it and quickly ran back to the foyer. My dad came in.

"Dad a member of the staff in charge of the place came back." I told him using the board.

"Is that so? Well that's wonderful." Dad said smiling.

"Yup we have a butler." I wrote down smiling.

I erased the board as Link came out.

"Hello, I am Link the butler of Sun manor I apologize for the state of the manor but it has been in my families keep for years." Link said.

"Well it's good to have you here Link." My dad said.

My dad is a good natured guy, rich but good natured. My mother was a poor woman from a different country and my father married her out of love.

We all started bringing things in. I noticed that dad had brought moms piano.

"Me and mom were the only ones able to play this..." I thought beginning to stare into space.

"Sis..." Majora said snapping me out of what ever trance I was in.

"I'm fine." I signed. He looked like he didn't believe me but we continued bringing things in.

"Tomorrow we'll clean up and get things put away." My dad announced as a clock somewhere chimed. I nodded and both Majora and Link just blinked at him.

"This way to your rooms then." Link said. He led Majora to his room first.

"Night." Majora said before going in and shutting the door. My dad was second.

"Night, Ai don't stay up too late." He said I smiled at that. He closed his door.

"Here is your room my lady." Link said opening a door to a green room. I smiled. It reminded me of nature.

"I take it you like it?" He asked. I nodded.

"I love it." I wrote. He smiled and closed the door before leaving. I changed into pajamas and fell asleep instantly once my head hit the pillows.

"Life ought to be more interesting." I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the butler worried.

I sighed while me and Majora scrapped paint off as Link and dad rewired the electricity. I wiped the sweat off my brow and heard something shatter above me as glass sprinkled onto the top of my head. I got up and slowly and carefully extracted the small pieces from my hair.

"Everyone okay?" I heard dad ask as he came towards us. I gave thumbs up and Majora nodded. The rest of the power went on showing that Link had gotten the power working.

"You kids are done already?" Dad asked. I nodded. Majora flopped onto the ground and I smiled as Link came up towards us fixing his cuffs in his shirt.

"Our butler is a very able person..." I thought.

"Anything else you need done master Ichihara?" Link asked.

Dad thought for a moment.

"Ai? Do you think you two could get the kitchen cleaned up while I do some paperwork for the company?" He asked. I nodded.

"Of course." Link said.

"I'm the older sister... If anything happens to dad, I become the owner of the toy company he owns." I thought getting a bad feeling in my gut.

"My lady?" Link asked as he moved a hand in front of my face.

I blinked at him and nodded.

"Do you ever wish to speak again?" Link asked. I froze.

I thought about that for a moment.

"There... Is a medical procedure to get my voice back... But..." I stopped writing. Link had read over my shoulder.

"You're scared that you won't survive..." Link finished my sentence for me sadly. He looked down and I nodded.

"Yes, but can we please get off this subject? It's making me a little depressed." I wrote. He smiled lightly upon reading that.

"Of course my lady." He said. He grabbed a sponge and tossed it to me.

"I've got the stove." Link told me. Well that leaves me with the sink and floor. I easily got the rust off and got clean water running through the pipes. I started on the floor. After about ten minutes of sweeping I got all the dust and cobwebs up off the floor. Link sighed happily as he got the stove to work.

"You are a very able butler Link." I wrote a little note for him as I began mopping the floor.

I heard Link chuckle.

"Thank you my lady." He said. I smiled and finished.

"Wow you two are bloody miracle workers..." Majora said coming into the kitchen for some water. He messed with my ears earning a look from Link and I before leaving to continue bathroom duty. I did something I hope I wouldn't from overworking. I started coughing and wouldn't stop.

"My lady?" Link asked surprised. I continued to cough silently I was actually surprised he heard me. He came over to me and put a hand on my back.

"Damn not again." My dad said coming in.

"Again?" Link asked.

"I will explain later help me get her to her room." My dad said as Link hoisted me onto his back.

"Yes master." Link said. I could almost feel the worry radiating off of him. I held onto his coat while he went at a pace faster than normal human or even Hylian speed.

"What are you Link?" I thought.

"Something, that if I told you, you would be scared of me." Link murmured.

"I can't speak, how did he?" I thought.

".. I will explain when they aren't around, you have a very lovely voice by the way my lady." Link mumbled to me as I continued to cough. He frowned and put a hand to my forehead.

"My lady how did you get so sick?" Link asked. I couldn't say or think anything, my world went dark.

Links point of view:

My lady is asleep.

"High temperature and coughing she's overworked..." I mumbled. Master Ichihara was no where to be seen.

"My lord Majora where is master Ichihara?" I asked the young boy.

"He went to set Ai up with surgery..." Majora said sadly.

"Surgery?" I asked.

"That's not simple exhaustion... Her throat is starting to close..." Majora stated. I felt my blood run cold.

"My lady..." I thought.

I went into the kitchen and continued cleaning. I must've finished up the whole house by time the master came back.

"Worried?" He asked tiredly. I said nothing. He smiled and sighed.

"Treat my daughter right Link.." He told me before he went to see her.

"What?" I thought my cheeks heating up a little bit. I sighed and decided to go and get some sleep. I noticed the moon was full.

"Oh no.." I gasped as I went outside to the garden. I felt my body begin shift painfully.

"I hate this!" I thought as my body became furry and my appearance became one of a wolfs. I ran around the forest until the hour before morning. I came back to the garden. I heard a door open and wheels sounded squeaking. I looked and saw my lady in a wheel chair coming outside and looking up at the moon. Her scent became over powering, more than usual.

"Is she?" I thought surprised as I moved towards her. She heard me and turned to look at me. A flicker of recognition went through her eyes.

"Link?" She mouthed. I nodded my head. She seemed confused then got it. She smiled lightly and gave a quiet chuckle at that. I went over and put my head on her lap.

"So I'm guessing this is why you can read my thoughts?" She asked. I looked into her topaz eyes.

"Yes my lady." I answered in thought.

She smiled.

"You were wrong about me being scared of you." She thought.

"I don't scare you?" I asked surprised.

"No, I know you would never intentionally hurt me or my family.." She trailed off. I put my paws on her lap and went face to face with her. She blinked at me and I licked her face. She smiled at that.

"Did your-"

"Yes my father told me... They will be performing both surgeries today..." I could hear fear laced in her thoughts.

"My la-... Ai I will be there for you don't worry." I told her. She became surprised.

"You don't have to." She thought. I gave a wolffish chuckle.

"It's my honor." I said before the first rays of light hit us. I started to become into my human form.

"Ai... Promise me you will be strong." I asked her. I knew I was worried about her, I don't know that much about my species but if I can find Impa she might be able to tell me more.

Ai nodded and fear went from her eyes.

"Ai! Come on get ready to go!" Master Ichihara called. Ai took in a deep breath and sighed. She came to a resolve I didn't want to hear. I wheeled her inside. There was no ramps in the manor so I carried her through the stairs to her room where I left her to change. I put on a coat and told the master.

"She finally trusts someone outside the family it's about time." He muttered. His eyes flashed sadly. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"My time is almost up..." Was his thoughts. I blinked as Ai carefully went down the stairs trying not to fall. She wore a shirt away from her neck a red colour, and trousers that were form fitting.

"She's beautifu- no a butler should not think that about his lady! Still she is very beautiful." I thought having mixed emotions. She smiled lightly and we took her to castle towns hospital.

"This place has changed.." I thought looking around. Ai was taken into a room called "surgery".

I waited three hours. I could feel my worry grow.

"Mr. Ichihara, your daughter will be able to speak and there will be no more problems with her throat. She's having trouble coming around.. Does your daughter have a fear of other people?" The surgeon asked.

"Link?" A female asked me. I turned and saw Impa.

"Impa... Hello what a pleasure to see you again." I said bowing lightly.

"I'm going to work back at the manor as a stay in doctor... I'll tell Sheik that he's needed as cook again." Impa told me.

"Now all we need is Saria and Navi." I thought.

"Link, can you try getting her to wake up?" The master asked his voice cracking.

I nodded and walked in. I saw her throat bandaged and she was trying to wake up but couldn't fear was making her cry.

"Ai.. Calm down and please wake up." I told her lightly grabbing her hand. She stopped and started calming down. One eye opened and the other soon followed.

"L-link?" She asked her voice cracking. I smiled her. She smiled tiredly and I tightened my grip on her hand.

"She's important to you?" Impa asked as she and Sheik came inside.

"Yes I don't know why... But she is very important to me." I told her. She nodded in understanding.

"I explained to the master." Sheik said.

"Well then welcome back." I told them smiling.

"Come on she's going back to the house with us." Impa told me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the butler a gardener

I woke up to pain and the sound if a heart monitor. I looked around to see my room.

"How did I get back home?" I questioned in my mind.

"You're awake my lady." Said a males voice from the doorway. A blonde man with red eyes. He was holding a tray with food on it.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

"I am Sheik, the manors cook." He said as he handed me the tray.

"Let the soup cool before you try to eat it, it will hurt your throat." Sheik warned before he left. I blinked for a moment than began eating slowly and in little bites.

"I'm glad you're okay sis..." Majora said popping by before he was shooed away by a tall lady, she had white hair with a single braid going into her face, and red eyes almost like Sheik.

"She needs her rest master Majora." The lady said scolding him.

"But Impa she's my sister..." Majora said as Impa continued to shoo him away. She smiled at me and closed my door so I wouldn't be bothered by anyone. I ate until everything was gone. I set the tray on the bedside table and layed back down in bed. I heard a soft knock as I started to doze off.

"Come in." I said softly. Link walked in. He had changed his hair it was still parted on the right side more but also a bit in the middle then the left side. I blinked at him as he came in and closed the door behind him.

"I'm glad you're awake my lady." He said smiling softly. I smiled back at him.

"Thank you for helping me wake up in the hospital Link, I am extremely grateful." I told him. His cheeks became dusted with pink.

"I came to ask why you were so afraid before you woke up." He said sitting down next to me in a chair.

"Just the fact I had no clue where I was... I don't really remember much before I blacked out." I told him. He frowned a little and put a hand on top of my head. I blinked in confusion, Link was acting a little strangely.

"I'm sorry, my lady." Link said, he sounded remorseful.

"Link I remember being in the garden with you." I told him. He smiled at that. I swear if he had a tail at this moment it would be wagging back and forth. He chuckled at something.

"Speaking of the garden I'm going to pick up some flowers at the hardware store, would you care to join?" He asked.

I smiled.

"Sounds fun." I told him. He nodded and left me to get ready. I pulled on a long sleeved shirt and a long skirt. I put on some flats as the woman from earlier came in.

"My lady do you acquire assistance?" Impa asked.

"N-no thank you ma'am, I'm all done. Thank you for offering though." I told her politely and smiled.

"You have more manners than both the masters do my lady." Impa said smiling at me. Link appeared behind her dressed in a coat.

"My lady are you ready?" He asked. I nodded feeling a little pain in my neck but not that much. He smiled and Impa left with a knowing smile on her face. Link gave her a look and then looked at me. I walked up to him and he smiled as we walked down the stairs and out of the house and straight into the car. We drove in silence, it wasn't awkward but it was very comfortable. When we stopped outside the old wooden building of the hardware store Link sighed.

I looked at him.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

Link nodded.

"My lady, you know that I am a werewolf, do you know that the others are creatures as well?" Link asked.

"I didn't but I thought they were." I told him.

"Impa and Sheik are vampires, not the kind I saw on television that sparkle but the ones more like the kind tag will die if staked in the heart." Link told me.

"I see, how do they survive in sunlight?" I asked.

"They are Sheikah Vampires, they can survive in the sunlight by dark magic that runs through them." Link told me. I gave an 'ahh'.

"I see." I said. He put a hand to the bandages on my neck. I felt it become very warm.

"I am extremely glad you are okay, I was worried while they were doing the procedure, I don't want to loose you." He told me quietly. We both got out and went inside to get flowers.

"Link?" A little green haired girl with a fairy asked.

"Hello Saria, this is my lady Ai." Link said. I waved shyly. She smiled at me.

"Does this mean I can come back and work at the manor?"Saria asked. I nodded yes.

"Of course." I said smiling. She jumped up and down happily.

"Yay~." She said. We bought what we needed and left with Saria. Saria was a wood elf, a very rare elf that has power over nature. When we got to the manor Impa was waiting for us.

"Welcome back." She said smiling as we unloaded the car.

"My lady go get some rest." Impa told me.

"Yes ma'am." I said glumly as I went up to my room. I got into bed and pulled the covers up. I hadn't realized how tiered I was until I was being awoken.

"My lady wake up." I heard Links voice say. I opened my eyes to see Link standing with a bit of dirt on his clothes.

"Hi Link." I said smiling. He ran a thumb on my cheek.

"You are crying my lady." Link told me. I hadn't noticed. I put a hand to my face and felt something wet.

"Why?" Link asked worried.

"I don't know..." I told him. He sighed.

"If you do please tell me I can help." Link told me.

"Okay." I told him. He picked me up out of my bed.

"Link?" I asked confused.

"I'm taking you to the garden." He said.

"I can walk if you want." I told him my face turning red. He blinked at me and then put me down.

"Sorry my lady, I noticed that when you are exhausted your legs don't seem to want to work for you." Link told me as we walked to the garden.

".. You are very observant." I told him quietly. He stopped me and looked into my eyes.

"I notice things about the people I care deeply for." He told me. I made a shocked gave and he smiled. We continued to the garden. Flowers, fruit trees, grape vines, and vegetable plants were growing in abundance now.

"Wow it's so pretty." I said. Saria giggled at my reaction.

"Thank you my lady." She said. I smiled at her and she went inside.

"Your father is talking with the mayor about holding a ball here." Link informed me.

"I forgot it was almost Halloween.." I mumbled as we both heard something slam onto the stone floor.

Link stood in front of me protectively.

"Who's there?" He asked a quiet growl coming from his chest.

"Oh link is that how you greet an old friend?" A males voice asked before chuckling darkly.

"Dark! Show yourself!" Link said angrily. A link lookalike came from the woods near the cemetery.

"Oh a pretty lady of the house..unlike Zelda, the former lady." Dark said upon seeing me. I heard Link growl even louder.

"Don't you even think about it dark." Link warned him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the butler a knight.

"So the knight of Hylia and Zelda is still kicking?" Dark taunted Link.

Link said nothing but glared at the man.

"The new lady would do wonderfully as my wife, so hand her over if you know what's good for you." Dark said looking me up and down.

"You touch her, I guarantee your death." Link growled at him. Impa and Sheik came out into the garden.

"So the traitor still lives?" Impa asked.

Dark sneered at her.

"Of course, and now I want what's mine. What the late Zelda promised." Dark said.

"Zelda promised what?!" Sheik shouted angrily.

"She promised that the First Lady that comes into the house after her death is to become my bride." Dark said. Link wrapped arms around me protectively.

"Oh isn't this rich, the wolf found a-" he was cut off by a sword to the side from Impa.

"We will not allow you to take the lady." Sheik said. Link nodded.

Dark started laughing maliciously.

"She will be mine." He said appearing before me and touching my forehead. I felt my body shut down completely. My eyes started closing.

"What did you do?" Sheik asked.

"A sleeping spell that won't break until the day before Halloween." I heard Impa say before I completely blacked out.

Link point of view:

"Link... You know what to do." Impa told me picking Ai up and carrying her back to her room. I nodded and called my weapons to me. My clothes changed from the butler attire to my green tunic, chain mail, white leggings, white long sleeve shirt, red scarf, my boots, and my gauntlets.

"It's been far too long since I've seen you in those clothes Link... For the lady?" Sheik asked getting his knifes ready.

"For the lady." I said as we attacked dark. We sliced and cut him up.

"Seems my power has weekend trying to get that girl to sleep." He grumbled as I held the point of my sword against his neck. He laughed.

"Angry I harmed your mate?" He asked. I glared at the man.

"How did you?" Sheik asked. Sheik and Impa were the only ones who knew about that.

"I could sense the link between the two. You can kill me but trust me, Link man up and bloody tell her and soon." Dark said as he began disappearing his eyes loosing malice.

"Ganon's curse has finally been lifted... Link treat her right, Hylia and Zelda were nowhere near how important that girl will be to you." Dark said smiling a true smile before he completely disappeared. A week passed after that. I visited Ai every day. I was practicing my sword play in my knight attire.

"Link I think I know a way to get the lady to wake up earlier than expected." Impa told me.

I looked at her waiting for more explanation. My clothes started chaining to my normal attire.

"It's like out of a fairy tail." Saria said knowing the cure.

I became confused.

"Fairy tail?" I questioned.

"Ever read Snow White?" Impa asked.

"The one about the sleeping girl awoken by a kiss or the one awoken by the glass coffin being dropped?" I asked.

"The first one." Sheik said putting a palm to his forehead.

"Oh..." I said.

"Come on..." Impa said grabbing the back of my shirt. She dragged me all the way to Ai's room. Ai was sleeping so peacefully her white hair streaming into her face a little bit. I moved the hair out of her face.

"I'll make sure no one bothers you two." Impa said leaving and standing guard outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the butler a spell breaker

Links point of view:

I stared down at the sleeping Ai. She became sad all of a sudden and a few tears escaped her eyes. I wiped them away and pecked her quickly to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered and she looked at me.

"Link?" She asked her voice cracking.

"I'm here Ai.." I told her embracing her. She cried into my shoulder.

"I will make Ganon pay for what he's done.." I thought angrily.

"Another bad dream?" I asked.

Her whole body froze and I saw in her mind what the dream consisted of. Me and Ganon were fighting, I was wounded and Ai was watching from Ganon's grasp. He was using her as a human shield. She broke free and ran over to me, before she could make it she was held back by someone I have never met before but he wore a strange mask.

"Link! You must run please!" She shouted in the dream.

"No." I told her. I used the sword I instantly recognized as the Master Sword and cut Ganon down.

"Master!" The man with the mask said. I received a spear to the chest. Ai ran towards me tears going down her face.

"Link! Please don't leave me!" She cried as she looked into my eyes. I smiled at her, but that's when I woke her up.

"Ai... Don't worry if that was to happen, my healing properties would kick in and keep me living." I told her moving hair out of her face. She nodded in understanding. I left the room.

"She awake?" Impa asked.

"Yes.. She's having seer nightmares Impa, do you have any clue why?" I asked.

She nodded solemnly.

"Her mother... Her mother was a light spirit, well more like a minor light spirit." Impa told me.

"Zelda was Hylia reborn. Why did she make a deal like that?" I asked.

"Zelda was a corrupt light, she was corrupted by Ganon." Saria said. I looked at the wood elf in surprise. She was carrying white camellias for Ai. She went in and I heard both girls laughing happily. I smiled at that.

"You do a good job at hiding your instincts... I thought her scent would drive you crazy by now." Impa said.

"No but it is difficult around her sometimes." I told her before going on with my duties. Impa went in and gave Ai a check up.

Sheik was busy making lunch for everyone.

"Is the lady up?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

I could tell he was smiling.

I went and told her father who was looking frail.

"Master Ichihara, are you alright?" I asked.

"Link... I have something to tell you my friend, I am going to die soon." He told me.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, my life span has come to an end, I'm leaving the company in Ai's hands... Please take care of her, people will come after her for the money and her hand." He told me I stiffened up at the word 'hand.'

He noticed.

"I give you my blessing to court her and marry her... Just treat her right... Give her time though, she is slow to things like love." He told me before coughing. I nodded.

"Yes master." I said.

"You are dismissed my son." He said. I nodded and left. I smiled when the door closed.

"I will definitely wait to ask her." I thought. Majora came in from school with a familiar blue haired girl.

"Link this girl Navi says she knows you." Majora told me. I nodded.

"Yes she's this manors professor and scholar." I said.

"Hello Link." Navi said.

"Welcome back Navi." I said. She smiled and went to help Majora with his homework. Ai came down the stairs and went towards the garden. With the ball a day away I went to ask her something. I stopped when I heard the doorbell ring.

" I am the butler of Sun manor , how may I help you sir?" I asked. A man with markings near his red eyes, though one was covered by his light purple hair, he was wearing purple sorcerers clothes.

"I er... Came looking for a job as a potions master. I create potions and charms for people." The man said rubbing the back of his head.

I couldn't sense any evil.

"Oh hi Vaati! It's been years since I've seen you!" Saria said running up and hugging the man. He blushed and hugged her back.

"Welcome aboard." I told her. He smiled happily and I went to find Ai.

Ai's point of view:

I looked around the beautiful garden. Link passed through my mind. I blushed lightly.

"I think I've developed feelings for him.." I thought as my face grew even redder. I felt my heart thump.

"Hmm...I can hear your heart Ai." Links voice said right next to me. I looked up to see said person.

"Link?" I questioned.

"I came to ask if you had an outfit for the ball." He said. I blinked at him.

"No I don't..." I said trailing off as a light purple haired man walked into the garden with Saria.

"Lady Ai, this is Vaati! He's our potion master." Saria said introducing me.

"Hello lady Ai." The man said.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said smiling. He smiled back and him and Saria started walking around the area.

"I think I know the perfect thing for you." Link said. He lightly steered me inside and towards a room that was closed up. It was a blinding pink room.

"It's...so pink." I said.

Link chuckled.

"Yeah the last lady was a big fan of the color." Link told me opening a wardrobe. He brought out a black dress with gold colored decorations.

"Wow it's beautiful." I said,

"It's a brand new dress too, the lady never wore it." Link told me. I smiled at him.

"Thank you Link." I told him, I gave him a hug. I left but I still caught the blush on his face as I left.

I chuckled as I walked back to my room. I found some paper work.

"I've got work?" I thought reading the note from my father. He wants me to learn his trade. It's actually really simple. I spent about three hours doing the paper work.

"My lady?" I heard Link ask as he knocked in the door.

"Come on in.." I told him my voice scratchy from the surgery a few weeks ago.

"It should almost be completely healed..." I thought frowning a little as I signed a paper. Link stood next to me and watched for a moment.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine.." I told him my voice cracking. He sighed and put a hand to the bandages on my throat.

"It's not healing well is it?" He asked.

"I-it's fine." I told him blushing. He gave a light scoff as I could see he didn't believe me. I pouted.

"I'm telling the truth, it doesn't bother me." I told him before I felt the bandages go off.

"Let me try something my lady." He said. I felt his breath against my neck and I gulped.

"A-alright." I said. I felt something wet on the wound and I jerked lightly. Link put a hand on me lightly to keep me from moving. He stopped and I could tell my face was deeply red.

"My lady.. I-I-I'm sorry for over stepping my bounds." Link told me before he left. I looked in a mirror and saw that all I had left on my neck was a scar. The fact it was covered in Link slobber, was a little underwhelming.

"Ai..." I looked up to see Sheik.

"What's up Sheik?" I asked. Sheik sighed.

"Link cares a lot about you, I can see the feelings mutual from your side..."

"Oh...You mean like a primal instinct?"

He blinked at me.

"You've been reading up on supernatural beings haven't you?" Sheik asked a smile evident in his voice.

"Yes... The subject interested me, plus I like to know about my friends." I said.

"You don't think of us as workers?" Sheik asked surprised.

"Nope I think of all of you as friends." I said smiling.

Sheik left looking like he was thinking. I worked till it was late at night. I blacked out. I heard something click waking me up. I saw a man with dirty blonde hair and a mask wearing chain mail, a green tunic, gold shoulder pads, white pant like leggings, a white long sleeve shirt, a green hat, and a red long scarf.

"Who?" I asked. He said nothing but I felt something familiar about him. He came up to me and handed me a red rose with a note attached before he left.

I felt my face grow warm staring at the Rose. I put it in a glass of water and relaxed in my chair.

"My lady may I come in?" I heard Links voice say ten minutes later.

"Of course Link.." I said still in deep thought.

Link went into one knee in front of me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm a bit confused but all in all perfectly fine." I told him. I think he went through my mind, since a little mischievous spark went off in his eye.

"Well that's good to hear my lady." He said before I was lifted into the air.

"Link?!" I asked. He set me on my bed.

"Have a good night my lady." He said before leaving. I went to sleep soon after he left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: the butler incognito

I stared at the dress before pulling it on.

"You look lovely my lady." Impa said as she came in. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said. I looked at her. She was wearing armor and carried a large replica sword.

"Wow! You look amazing." I told her. She smiled and Navi then came in.

"Lady Ai you look beautiful!" She said happily in her high pitched voice. I smiled at the woman now turned fairy.

"You look adorable!" I told her hugging her. She smiled and left to go find our DJs.

She said she hired some zoras.

"Tonight ought to be fun." I thought. Link came in and smiled.

"Lovely as always my lady." He said. He wasn't wearing a costume he was just wearing his normal clothes.

"Ai, the party is about to start come on!" Majora called.

"Alright!" I called back. Before I went out Impa put a choker around my neck that matched the dress perfectly.

"Thank you Impa." I told her smiling. She nodded and let me leave. I went to the ball room and received a round of applause as did my father.

"Let the dance begin." He said.

"I feel like he's going to die soon." I thought sadly. I sat in a chair watching as everyone danced to an upbeat song played by a band of Zoras that looked like ghost.

"Actually they might be ghosts." I thought smiling. As the song ended I heard a slower song being played.

"Excuse me miss, may I have this dance?" I heard a familiar voice ask me. I turned and was met with the man from the other night.

"Uh sure." I said. He smiled and took my hand leading me to the dance floor. We began dancing.

"He still seems so familiar..." I thought. I felt him tense a little bit. I don't know how but we ended up dancing closely. I had my head against his well toned chest.

After the song ended he grabbed my hand and led me outside to the garden. He started coming towards me and caressing my cheek. I blushed. The man brought his face to mine slowly. His eyes closed slowly and I followed suit. I felt electric shocks go through my body the moment we kissed. It became a little passionate but we broke apart when we needed air.

I felt my body heat up. My knees started to tremble. The man noticed and picked me up gently setting me on a seat next to the fountain. I noticed the moon start to come up.

"And so I must leave you miss." The man said kissing my hand before leaving. My face was as red as a fire truck.

"Who is that man?! Why does he seem so familiar?" I thought as I heard a twig snap. I look and saw Link as a wolf. He came over to me and poked my hand with his nose. I lifted my hand and started scratching behind his ears getting a happy sound from him.

He noticed how red my face still was and nuzzled it. I blushed even more.

"Hmm?" I asked. He gave a wolf like chuckle and sped off into the woods leaving me behind sitting there confused.

"Miss?" I heard behind me and saw a boy from town.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. I nodded and smiled.

"My names Colin, I work for your father." He told me.

"Really? You're so young." I told him astonished. He smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah.. You're going to take over the company one day, how does that feel sometimes?" He asked sitting down.

"Meh, sometimes it feels like I need to and know it was what I was raised for." I told him. He chuckled at that and left.

"I see have a good night miss." He said before leaving.

"Definitely not the man in the mask." I thought. "The man in the mask reminds me of Link..."

I sighed as I heard something behind me. I went to turn but something covered my mouth and I could barely breath without breathing in a weird smelling chemical.

"Good night lady Ai." I heard a mans voice say. I looked to see Dark again. I couldn't hold my breath any longer and passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: the butler a rescuer

"Thank you Shadow for bringing her." I heard a mans voice say as I started to come to. I looked around to see that I was chained to the wall.

"That loyal Butler of yours can withstand over two hundred years of being chained up, let's see how you do, little lady." A male said tauntingly.

"Zant! Let her go!" I heard a girls voice next to me. I turned and saw a red headed woman. She was glaring at Zant with red eyes.

"Shut up Twilight princess!" Zant said. He sounded insane. He grabbed her by the hair and started dragging her somewhere.

"You can kill me Zant but there are others even more powerful than me that can kill you." She said before breaking free and touching my forehead. She was then dragged off completely by Zant. I felt warmth spread through my body.

"Find your light." I heard the woman's voice say. I saw the area light up around me. I closed my eyes and tried to get it to die down before Zant or even that bloody shadow notices.

I fell asleep because of exhaustion.

"I'm still in the dress..." I thought before I completely blacked out.

Links point of view:

Ai was missing.

"Her father warned me but he's still living." I thought as he called me in.

"Link go find her... It's.. It's another business ran by a man named Zant, he over took the company from Midna, also known as the twilight princess." Ai's father told me.

"Yes sir." I said bowing and leaving the room.

"Link go save her." Saria told me sadly Vaati was trying to keep her calm.

"Make sure the lady isn't hurt.." He said. He frowned not knowing who could've done such a thing. I nodded and left.

"You have just unleashed the wolf Zant be prepared for hell." I thought before transforming into a wolf. I ran following Ai's scent. It led to the dungeon of a very decrepit castle.

"So this is where my lady is." I thought sneaking into the area and taking down the monsters for guards as I went around trying to find Ai.

"So the loyal hound has come to steal away the girl?" A man asked. He was wearing a helmet that resembled a fish. I growled at him before changing into a human form.

"You took my lady where is she?" I asked.

He started giggling like a teenage girl, except more insane.

"She's asleep somewhere, beat me then you can get her mutt." He taunted. We began fighting we slashed and stabbed at each other. I ended the fight by stabbing him through the neck.

"Well done butler." Zant said mockingly as he smiled before disappearing. I started running through the manor as a wolf, following her scent. I found a basement and passed a dead body of a woman with fiery red hair.

"That must be Midna." I thought as I padded down a hall through cells.

I found Ai in a cell chained up asleep. I opened the cell door and went over to her. I changed into a human.

"She's hurt.." I thought smelling blood coming off her arms.

"Ai.." I called softly. Her eyes started fluttering. Upon them opening I noticed that her eyes were a lighter color of their regular deep topaz.

"Link?" She asked tiredly. It almost broke my heart to hear her that tired.

"So the loyal mutt has come for her." I heard a male voice sneer.

"Shadow..." Ai muttered. I stood up and blocked an attack that was made to my side before retaliating. The man looked like an even worse version of Zant. I finished him off the same way.

"Ai?" I asked when I heard something drop suddenly. I turned and saw her laying on the ground breathing shallowly.

I went over to her and undid the shackles on her wrist and neck.

"Ai... Please stay with me." I told her. Her eyes fluttered again. I held her close and started to hurry back to the manor. Impa was waiting for us to come back.

"Hmm... You should stay with her tonight Link... And stop trying to be mysterious." Impa told me smiling. I blinked at her acting confused. I nodded.

"Alright." I told her before she left. I looked at Ai as she slept for a moment than joined her.

She moved in her sleep and cuddled up to me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep next to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: the butler a comforter.

"Ai.. It's time to wake up." I heard as I felt someone shake me lightly. I opened my eyes and came face to face with Link.

"Good morning." He said hugging me close. I was wearing a night gown so I'm guessing Impa probably changed me. Link released me and looked at my arm. I had cuts on them from the men from yesterday.

"May I?" Link asked.

I nodded and he did what he did to my neck. My face was red as he pulled back his eyes showing a little bit of a wild emotion in them.

"Link, are you alright?" I asked. He took a while before answering.

"I was extremely worried when you were taken.." He stated. He looked like he was having trouble getting the words out.

I grabbed his face and kissed his forehead.

"Please I'm alright now... Calm down." I told him. His eyes softened and he nodded.

"Alright Ai." He said. He pulled me into an embrace that seemed like it would never end. It did. He got up and smiled at me.

"How about a picnic today?" He asked. I smiled.

"Sounds lovely." I stated. He left and I got ready for the day. I dressed in a skirt and long sleeved shirt. I put on my flats and decided to go see Saria.

"Saria?" I asked going out into the garden.

"Ai!" She said happily as she ran and hugged me.

"It's good to see you too Saria." I said hugging the wood elf back.

"Everyone was so worried, I don't think I've ever seen Link that mad." Saria said. I blushed lightly.

"I-I don't mean to worry you guys or get kid napped... I'm sorry." I told her. She chuckled at my sincerity.

"We know don't be sorry! I heard you and Link are going on a picnic." She said. I blushed a shade of red.

"Y-yeah." I said.

"Do you know who that masked man at the ball you dance with was?" She asked changing the subject.

"I think so he was so familiar..." I said. She smiled sneakily.

"I think you'll figure out who it is soon." Saria said.

"My lady are you ready?" Link asked appearing behind us.

"See you later Saria." I said hugging her before leaving with Link. She waved and giggled. I watched Link as he thought for a minute while we walked to an area.

"Ai, do you know who danced with you at the ball?" He asked. I blinked.

"No, but the person seemed really familiar." I said as I began thinking about the person.

"If I knew any better I would think it was Link..." I thought. I felt something on top of my head. It was Links hand, I hadn't noticed that he put it there until I finished that thought.

I could've sworn I saw a glint of surprise in his eyes.

"Ai we're here." He told me. It was lake Hylia.

"It's pretty." I said smiling. He nodded and we both set things up. We sat down and ate a lunch prepared by the oh so great cook Sheik.

"It's a wonderful day." Link muttered as he laid back on the blanket we had set down. I nodded.

"Yes it doesn't really seem like late Autum, does it?" I asked.

"It seems more like spring." He said smiling at a thought he just had. I smiled at him knowing it was something that happened in the past. I looked towards the lake and noticed the Zora fishing company boat just rolling along merrily towards the Zora domain.

"That boat must run on steam or something non polluting..." I thought looking at how clean the sky was. A nice cool breeze came across the field we were sitting in.

I then felt sad all of a sudden like something happened.

"Why do I feel so sad?" I thought as I heard someone approach.

I turned as did Link.

"Majora?" I asked surprised at how sad he was. He was crying which was a rare thing for him.

"Ai... Dads dead." He told me.

I guess I know why I was sad.

"Alright...I'll see you back home, Majora." I told him. He nodded and went back the way he came.

"Ai, are you alright?" Link asked. I looked at him.

"I don't know..." I said as tears went down my face. He came over to me and hugged me. I buried my face in his shoulder.

"I promise I will always stay by your side Ai." Link told me quietly."If I am unable to, I will search for you."

I looked up at him and tried smiling.

"Thank you Link." I told him. He smiled at me sadly and continued to hug me until I calmed down. After I calmed down I sat cuddled up to Link just enjoying being in his calming and protective aura. Link watched me as I watched the clouds.

"Ai, does this mean you will always be busy?" Link asked.

"No, I'm usually much quicker than my father when it comes to work plus I will work at home rarely going to the company offices." I told him. He moved so we were looking into each other's eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that." He told me. He moved in close and rested his forehead against mine.

"I would be sad if I couldn't see you anymore." He told me blushing lightly. I blushed as well.

"I would be sad if I couldn't see you or anyone else at the manor." I told him.

He looked a little sad.

"I think I'd miss you the most." I told him. His blush deepened in colour and his eyes widened in surprise. I put a hand over my mouth.

"Uh..." I said my face growing red when I finally noticed that I had spoke my most inner thoughts.

"Is that true?" He asked his bangs falling into his eyes hiding them.

"Yes..." I said blushing. Link caressed my face the same way the man did. He brought his face to mine and kissed me. I was shocked at the electricity but the closed my eyes and kissed back.

"Ai... I love you." He told me.

"I love you too Link." I told him figuring out my feelings for him. He smiled a wolfy smile and nuzzled his nose into my neck.

"May I court you?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course." I told him. We went back to the manor where Majora was waiting for us with Navi. Navi was hugging Majora who was just staring off into space.

"Sis dad left the company and manor to you... Am I free to become a professor?" He asked meeting my eyes.

"Of course." I told him. Link went up to his room and I went to the cemetery where dad was buried.

"I will miss you dad." I said quietly.

I started thinking. About how we first moved into the manor.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: sick in bed.

I met Link when he saved me from Ghirahim.

"Seems like he's always saving me.." I mumbled as I walked back to the manor. I felt a raindrop hit the top of my head. I held up a hand and noticed the bandages.

"This hasn't healed up yet..." I thought as I unwound the bandages and blood dripped down my hand.

"Ai?" I heard Links voice behind me. I turned and faced him.

"What's up Link?" I asked. He came over and picked up my hand.

"This never healed up?" He asked.

"No.. It's strange that it didn't." I said. He nodded.

"Do you mind?" He asked. I knew what he was asking.

"Of course not." I said. Like all the other times I was hurt Link fixed it his way. I blushed when he finished.

"Ai..." Was all Link said. I felt a hand on my face and then he brought his to mine in a sweet kiss. He broke it after a few seconds. It was down pouring.

"Cold.." I thought as we started running back towards the Manor.

"Let's get you warmed up." Link said as we went inside. I nodded feeling my body shivering.

"Why am I so cold?" I thought as went went upstairs and grabbed a blanket. Link transformed into a wolf and I cuddled up to him wrapped up in the blanket.

He made a noise that almost sounded like purring. I scratched him behind the ears and the noise got louder.

I started warming up slowly.

"I think it's best if I took a warm bath.." I told him getting up and grabbing some clothes to do so. Link made a small whining noise and curled up on my bed.

"I won't take long." I told him smiling. I went into the bath and turned the water on filling the old bath tub up. I got in after undressing of course. The water was Lukewarm but it felt scalding to me. I sat in it to warm up. I was still shivering a bit. I laid back and closed my eyes.

Links point of view:

I waited for Ai to come back out. After twenty minutes after she went in, I changed back into my humanoid form.

"She's quite frail.. Even for a girl.." I thought. I stood up to go talk to Impa. I walked pass the bathroom and heard water moving.

"She was shivering pretty badly." I thought as her scent filled my nose. After having just been a wolf it was a bit difficult to control my animal urges after a transformation. I hurried pass the door.

"Hey Impa?" I asked knocking on her office door.

"Come in Link." I heard Impa say. I walked in and took a seat in an arm chair in front of her desk.

"You came to ask me why Ai is weaker than a normal person, am I correct?" Impa asked. I nodded.

"Yes, it worries me since she's-"

"Your mate yes, well when Zant took her, something or rather someone activated her mothers genes."

I blinked when Impa told me that.

"Is that why the dark seems so light around her now?" I asked. Impa nodded.

"Yes it's also the reason why her eyes are a lighter shade of topaz." Impa informed me.

"Is she going to die?" I asked though the thought saddened me more than I could tell.

"No but she could lose her voice again if it goes out." Impa told me, "A long sleep would also happen to relight the light that was lost."

I looked down.

"I won't let that happen.." I thought.

Impa chuckled at me.

"Your going to have to tell her your little secret you know." She informed me.

"I do.." I said. She smiled as I stood up.

"Thank you Impa." I said.

"It's no problem, remember she's still learning about her kind and our kind, it's very rare for a supernatural and a light spirit to be mates and connected as well as you are." Impa told me, "Plus Ai has become like a daughter to me, and a big sister to Saria and Navi."

I smiled.

"I've noticed that everyone seems to get along well with everyone in this family." I said before leaving. I ran into Vaati and Saria who were having a deep conversation about herbs.

I went back up to Ai's room after waving hello to the two. Navi and Majora were kissing in the library. I blinked and closed the door to the library and continued on my way.

"I did not see that coming."I thought opening Ai's door. She wasn't in there.

"Is she still in the bath?" I questioned aloud.

I went over to the bathroom door.

"Ai, are you still in there love?" I asked.

"Y-yeah I will be out in a few seconds." I heard her say through chattering teeth. I heard water drain and sat down on her bed waiting for her to come out. I heard the door open and Ai came out in pajamas. I smiled at the color of them, green.

"Like my tunic." I thought as I noticed her still shivering.

"Ai, come here love." I told her and she came and sat down next to me. I pulled her into my lap. I instantly became worried feeling how warm she was.

"A fever.." I thought as I put the back of my hand to her forehead. She was burning up.

"Your sick..." I told her as she started nodding off in my lap.

"I'm sorry.." She mumbled. I softly smiled at her as I put her to bed.

"It's alright." I told her before leaving. I knew she would be sleeping for a while.

I went to my room and went to plan something that would shock Ai.


End file.
